A virtual card is a computer-generated version of a credit card that may be linked to the credit card and used as a substitute for the credit card in transactions. For example, a bank may issue a transaction card (e.g., a credit card), and a transaction management system of the bank may also issue multiple virtual cards for use with merchant transaction systems of multiple individual merchants. In this case, the transaction management system may be configured such that a first virtual card is useable with only a first merchant, a second virtual card is useable with only a second merchant, and/or the like. Each virtual card may be linked to the credit card in the transaction management system to enable transactions using a particular virtual card to be charged to the credit card and a bank customer's corresponding bank account. In this way, the bank customer may transact using the virtual card.
If a security breach of a first merchant results in a first virtual card being exposed to, for example, a hacker, the hacker may only use the first virtual card at the first merchant and may not be able to use one or more second virtual cards at one or more second merchants. This may minimize a risk of the hacker using the virtual card, thereby improving information security, reducing monetary losses, and/or the like relative to use of a credit card. In such a case, the transaction management system may invalidate the first virtual card and may generate a new virtual card without affecting the credit card or other virtual cards linked thereto. This may minimize an inconvenience associated with issuing a new credit card and may reduce utilization of network resources associated with updating many different merchant systems with new credit card information.